Izuku Midoriya/Image Gallery
Appearance= Izuku child.png Young Izuku.JPG Young Izuku's sadness.png Midoriya Bullied By Classmates.jpg Izuku Fighting1.JPG Texas Smash.png You_can_became_a_hero.png Izuku training.png Midoriya's Muscles.png Replica City-District.JPG Characters.JPG Entrance Exam Arc.png Izuku using One For All for the first time.png Izuku is accepted into Yuuei.png Recovery.JPG Quirk Apprehension Test Arc.png Izuku passed the Quirk Apprehension Test.png Chapter 8.png Aizawa catches Katsuki.png Battle Trial Teams.png Katsuki finds Izuku.png Katsuki charges.png Katsuki and Izuku Colliding.png Ending result.png President Midoriya and Vice President Yaoyorozu.png Izuku resigns.png Izuku Midoriya School Uniform Full Body.png|Izuku's Uniform Izuku's Profile.png|Izuku's Profile. Izuku Midoriya Hero Costume Full Body (Past).png|Izuku's Inicial Costume. Izuku's temporary costume.png|Izuku's temporary costume. Izuku Midoriya Hero Costume Full Body (Present).png|Izuku's Second Costume. Tsuyu's personality.png Battle Trial Arc.png Tenya rushing back to Yuuei.png Watching Shouta's defeat.JPG Shigaraki attacks Tsuyu.png Desperate Struggle.png All Might, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki & Eijirou Kirishima vs. Noumu, Black Mist & Shigaraki Tomura.png Nurse's Office (Inside View).PNG Class.png Sports Festival Arc.png Stadium Crowd.PNG Shouto's declaration.png Class A and Class B.png Izuku catching up.png Izuku's reaction.png To bright.png Izuku Taking First Place.png Rankings 1.png Student and Teachet moment.png Team Midoriya.png Izuku's Warhorse.png Juuzou's Quirk.png Jet Back.png Stare down.png Making a stand.png Chaper 29.png Recip.png Ochako's encoragement.png Izuku's Determination.png Izuku taking a headband.png Team Midoriya vs Team Todoroki finale.png Team Midoriya move the the final event.png Shouto misunderstands.png Izuku and Shouto talk.png Izuku's honesty.png Izuku's reply.png All Might's encouragement.png Shinsou.png Izuku vs Hitoshi.png A hidden presences.png An involuntary movement.png Izuku regain control.png Passing tourch.png Izuku's counter attack.png Izuku advances to the second round.png Shinsou's speech.png Izuku's question.png Chapter 36.png Shouto's full fury.png Izuku writes notes about the Vine Quirk.png Aizawa's speech.png Izuku's promise.png Izuku and Endeavor meet.png Endeavor's deduction.png Endeavor's deduction2.png Not All Might.png Not you.png Todoroki vs Midoriya.png The battle begins.png Number of times.png Izuku challenges Shouto.png Izuku's counterattack.png Izuku's counterattack2.png Your power.png Izuku declares he wants to be like All Might.png Repelling.png Izuku's drive.png I'm gonna be a hero!.png Powering up.png Charge!.png Decisive clash.png Shouto defeats Izuku.png Qualities of a hero.png Recovery Girl's Branch Nurse's Office.PNG Quirkless past.png Volume 3 Characters.jpg Volume_4_Characters.png Concern Mother.png Chapter_45.png Chapter 46.png His alive!.png Toshinori.png Anxious to move.png To rigid.png Flexible....png Izuku practicing using One For All.png It was inevitable!.png I am the taiyaki.png Izuku attempts Full Cowl for the first time.png Gran Torino prepares to test Izuku.png Chapter 49.png Chapter 50.png Battlefield.png Tenya & Izuku vs Stain.png Chapter 53.png Chapter 54.png Kick and Fist.png Too good.png Fly.png End of Term Test Arc.png Izuku & Katsuki vs All Might.png Chapter 63.jpg |-|Covers= Chapter 1.png Chapter 2.png Chapter 9.png Chapter 14.png Volume 1.png Volume 2.jpg Volume 3.jpg Volume 4.jpg Volume 6.jpg Issue 32 2014.jpg Issue 35 2015.jpg Issue 46 2015.png Issue 49 2015.jpg |-|Artwork= Profile Izuku Midoriya.jpg Izuku Midoriya and All Might Sketch.jpg Chapter 10 Sketch.jpg Chapter 14 Sketch.jpg Chapter 16 Sketch.jpg Chapter 23 Sketch.jpg Chapter 36 Sketch.png Chapter 37 Sketch.jpg Chapter 50 Sketch.jpg Chapter 51 Sketch.png Chapter 52 Sketch.png Chapter 65 Sketch.png Volume 1 Sketch.jpg Volume 2 Sketch.jpg Volume 3 Sketch.jpg Volume 4 Sketch.jpg 2015.jpg First fan letter.png Retweets Thank you.jpg Volume 2 Artwork.jpg Color Page 1.png Chapter 23 color page.jpg Chaper 29 Colour Spread.jpg Chapter 33 official art.jpeg Chapter 52.jpg Kouhei's Jump Heroes.jpg Popularity Poll 1.jpg Category:Image Gallery